


overwнelмed

by xforestsong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggressive behaviour, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Original, Blood and Gore, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Dominant Harry, Evil Harry, F/M, Feminine Louis, Fluff, Harry is struggling, Heterosexuality because it should be a warning too, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Louis, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry, Male Homosexuality, Popular Louis, Powerful Harry, Psychic Abilities, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sub Louis, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforestsong/pseuds/xforestsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of Deviants (magical creatures with special powers) who are despised by the society of humans, Harry Styles learns he has developed Deviant powers, even as he comes from a family of only humans. Not only that, but his Deviant side has been intrigued by a particular tiny boy -Louis Tomlinson: Captain of the Football team- who has the mysertious ability to block out Harry's powers. As Harry's stubbornness persists, his Deviant takes desperate measures such as sexual needs just to get to the tiny boy.</p><p>There's a monster living inside Harry... and it's all a bit overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>OR Harry has super powers and is dangerously drawn to human Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. вecoмιng

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another story - I'M SORRY!!!
> 
> ... But it just had to be done. I've been obessed with Spider-Man for the past week and so I felt I NEEDED to make a fanfiction that had super powers in it so... HERE YOU GO!!

 

 

 нαяяу ѕтуℓєѕ P.O.V

 

"Harry!"

Harry's arm was suddenly nudged by his friend, Niall, startling him from his deep reverie. Harry nearly dropped the book in his hands, but he thanks God when -after a few fumbles- he catches it successfully, saving himself the grief and humiliation of dumping the solid object onto the boy below him on the bleaches. Even as he only sees a head with a mat of russet hair, Harry easily recognizes the boy as a crew member from the malicious football team; the guys who are always poking fun at Harry and filling him with chagrin day-after-day. Fortunately (in a sick, horrendous way), Harry's become so accustomed to the daily torture that he's simply learnt to just _accept_ the bullies' advances and count the seconds down till it ends. If he fought back, it'd only result in more torment.

Harry blinks at Niall. "Yes?"

Niall is a little blonde-haired teen with a baby face that could fool anyone. Him and Harry had been friends since... well, let's just say since they were in diapers. Even though Niall is only one year older than his curly-haired friend, he always seems to use that to his advantage when the two are engaged in a quarell: _"Well, I'm older tan you, so therefore I should do it!", "I know dat 'cause I'm older tan you!", "You don' need to know dat; yer still a baby, Harreh"_.

Harry didn't mind the slight insults... as long as he wasn't being referred to as a "baby"... he's NOT a baby....

Niall's currently trying to steer Harry's attention back to the live football game going on as he nudges in his head as a gesture towards the field. Harry sighs. He doesn't even _want_ to be here, but he came because Niall asked him, and.... also because he couldn't form a proper excuse in time, one that _wouldn't_ be immediately perceived as an obvious lie: _"Uhm... I, uh, have to babysit my cat", "I have to, um, uh.... mow my lawn again", "I have to see my, er, doctor; I think I'm coming down with something.... *cough* "._

Harry reluctantly bookmarks and shuts his _Warriors_ book - _it's actually very interesting_ , he thought- and looked out to the football game.

The pale grey atmosphere buzzes with cheers and "Ooh!"s that seem to resound off the thick trees nearby and ring in your ears, deafening you for the night. Harry tries to remain passive and tranquil, but really, he just wants to get back to his-

Harry head suddenly started to hum and tingle, as if something is trying to welcome itself inside his head. He lightly shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. The soft, distracting feeling dissipates, but then returns - stronger and more determinded.

_"... so cool! Is he gonna make this one?"_

_"Ugh... when is this gonna be over?"_

_"He is so gorgeous! I just want to..."_

_"Can this guy beside me just shut up? Can he not see I'm trying to watch this and not him?"_

_"What a bunch of loser playing football; baseball is the real sport..."_

Harry squeezes his eyes so harshly, he almost splits his lids. Stars spill and sparkle across the dark screen behind his lids, intensifying tightness behind his eyes and subduing the droning of multiple voices swarming around in his mind. The voices Harry is hearing are the current thoughts of people in this area (he's not schizofraniac). Harry knows this -it's happened before- but he doesn't understand _why_ it happens.

Harry's not a Myaló, the mind-reading Deviant. His family carries no blood that belongs to a Myaló, and you can't possess Deviant powers unless it is inherited, so it doesn't make sense for him to _be_ one. Nontheless, there's no mistaking that these _are_ the thoughts of other students, and Harry can clearly and very specifically hear them in his head. After days of dealing with this, Harry's learnt how to properly deflect this, and that is by focusing on the _real_ sounds around him instead of the intruding voices.

The incessant voices eventually begin to be erased one-by-one until there isn't one present and Harry is alone- _free_ -with his own thoughts once again.

A stale throbbing seeps into his head as an aftermath like a tiny headache. It only lasts a few minutes, then dies off, and Harry is relieved. He's _not_ a Myaló... Unfortunately, the knowledge of denial lingers at the back of Harry's mind, but he refuses to confront it because he knows.... he _can't_ be a Deviant.

Deviants are unwelcomed in this world.

 

 

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

 

 

Harry is at his locker the next day fishing through its contents, trying to find his Chemistry textbook.... wherever that blasted thing might be. He checks the time on his phone. _Okay, cool_ ; six more minutes until his class starts - he's got a lot of time still. It comforts him also that his science classroom is literally just a few steps away from his locker.

Laughter and the humming of conversation commences in the distance. From the corner of his eye, Harry perceives Louis Tomlinson - the star of the football team. He's a handsome lad who could have any girl- _or boy_ -gravel at his feet... even though people are already voluntrily doing it for him.

Mr. Tomlinson, even as he is the Captain of the football team, is fairly short and pixie-like. Harry knows Louis is muscular underneath the shrouding of his clothing (and he means that in a _non_ -creepy way), but when in the casual, Louis appears feminine and slender - a look any girl would _die_ for. His hair is cropped short, golden and brown, with a tousled attitude. His cheekbones are sharp -so very, very sharp- and his face looks thin; not in an emaciated way, but a rather appropriately attractive way.

Louis -when not on the field- seems to always be decked in clothes too baggy or loose for him, but Harry forgives him for that; after all, it must be hard being a tiny person and trying to find something that fits and feels comfortable from the Men's section.

Peals of laughter and admiration from Louis's followers drift around him. Louis isn't the typical I'm-better-than-you kind of guy; he's quite rare actually, with his friendly personality and elated, inviting vibe that seems to draw in everyone. It's no wonder he has a girlfriend...

Yeah, Harry's a little jealous.

The thought alone freely invites in anger, and seems to frothe in Harry's blood and inflame his skin. The built-up happens so fast that it confuses Harry and scares him at the same time. It seems half his mind is livid, while the sensible part -which has been backed up into a corner- is calm and normal. The time frame lasts only five seconds, complete with hostility and vex when suddenly Harry feels a slight nudge in his mind while at the same time Louis's swarm of dim-witted, desperate wannabes gets shoved away from him by an invisible force.

A tiny gasp slips- _tears_ -through Harry's lips as he watches -in that one second- the students literally go _flying_ towards the lockers and smash violently into them as if Tomlinson had propelled them with some inner psychic power. Only it wasn't Louis; the football Captain is human - pure, plain, _innocent_. The boy even leaps in surprise when the incident occurs, shocked just as much as the people surrounding him. The teens who were victims to the assault groan and whimper in pain on the ground. Most just lay there for a few minutes while others race to their aid - teachers included. The rest attempt to get up, but are forbidden by an inflicting pain that cause them to double over.

Harry shuts his locker hastily and rushes into his science classroom. He didn't do that.... he couldn't have.... he's _not_ an _Élenchos_ : the Deviant who can control things and people with nothing but their mind. There is no evidence of Élenchos blood in his family line - not even a drop! It's impossible- it's bizarre to even _think_ he could be an Élenchos!

... Then again, who could've caused that scene a few seconds ago other than Harry? Deviants aren't allowed to attend this school; magic was strictly prohibited... so it wouldn't surprise Harry if the teachers scan the security cameras tonight for any sign of what or who could've potentially caused the incident.

Harry is so shit-faced.

 

 

 

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

 

 

As it turns out, Harry wasn't shit-faced.

The teachers couldn't find anything suspicious or peculiar about the incident, so they simply terminated the rumours and whispers infecting the school as best they could... though Harry suspects there's something else about this he isn't getting. It's not that easy. The teachers here are _strict_ and don't allow the students to even _use_ the word "Deviant" in the building; if it's used and the teachers hear it, the student is immediately sent down to the principal's office to receive a whipping from the principal's leather strap. It's no wonder everyone is intimidated to even _speak_ of magic here...

Harry just knows this won't be let go of so easily. The teachers must be conducting a plan to seek out the user behind the scandal. It's too obvious a Deviant caused that incident to just let it go like a plain everday thing.

... And that's what terrifies him. So, that night, Harry searches the family albums and any kind of history he can possibly fish out lying around his house. Unfortunately, he doesn't find anything useful or juicy, so that only leaves him one last resource... his parents.

He's nervous as he confronts his mother, but he's hoping she'll understand - she's his mother after all. To Harry's disappointment, however, she apparently knows nothing about Deviant blood in their family. When he had inquired, her face had twisted -corrupted with perplexment at the sudden, unexpected question- and took a moment to finally answer with an unsatisfying "no".

She had explained to him that there was _zero_ essence of Deviant blood in his family. This only puzzled Harry even more. It's a scientific fact that the powers possessed by Deviant can _only_ be obtained through the passing of blood; there is no other way possible.... so why is Harry experiencing the early stages of Myaló AND -very possibly- Elenchos powers? The fact that it's two Deviant powers scares Harry even more; mixed-bloods are even more frowned upon.

 

 

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

 

 

It's during a test when Harry knows this is serious.

It's math -the subject, no big deal- but during a long-answer question while Harry is busy focusing on his calculations, he begins hearing them _again_.

_"I hate this subject...."_

_"Why can't this be over?"_

_"... In the jungle, the Mighty Jungle, the lions sleeps tonight..."_

_"Come ON, clock! Hurry up!"_

_"I so got this thing.... you're all a bunch of idiots, heh, heh..."_

Ugh! Harry collapses on his desk, producing a loud thump. Apparently it'd caught the attention of the passerby teacher as she asks Harry if he needs to go outside for a moment to recuperate ('course, she had to ask him twice because of all the incessant, annoying thoughts of students buzzing and distracting his mind).

Harry charges out of the classroom like an angry bull and races to the boy's washroom. The voices continue to parade in his head, and as he passes by the hallways, they grow in numbers.  _Calm down! Calm down!_ Harry yells at himself when he crashes into the washroom and grips the sides of a sink. He breathes raspy and heavily. This is a common occurance in underaged Myalós who are still learning how to contain their powers. It's like puberty, except a lot more painful.

After five solid minutes of hefty, I-am-going-to-die respiring, Harry fortunately recovers, and the voices thankfully leave his head. He breathes for a few more minutes trying to rejuvenate his sore lungs and also to carry the flow of oxygen to his head before he decides _I should return to class before people start to become suspicious_.

When he returns, people are instantaneously hoisting their head from their papers at the sound of the squeaky hinges proclaiming someone's entry and _stare_. Trying to ignore them, Harry plops back down in his seat. He subconsciously wipes his fore head and- ew, since when was he sweating? Geez, his fringe is _soaked_ with body liquids, and here he didn't even _know_ he was sweating like a pig.

The teacher drops down and plants her crossed arms on the side of Harry's desk. "You okay, hon?"

"Yeah." His reply is throaty and rushed.

She nods. "'Kay." She stands slowly as if reluctant. "Just tell me if you need anything."

 _Ha, yeah, okay; like you wouldn't report me like one of Hitler's Nazis,_ Harry thinks bitterly as he watches his math teacher return to his teacher. He scrawls in his last answers to his test, barely able to register the meaning of the question.

 

 

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

 

 

Suspicion rouses the school after Harry's second incident. People would start to stare at him; in the hallways, in the classrooms, outside... just everywhere, and on a level from one to ten on Harry's Stress 'o' Metre, he'd rate it close to a ten.

It's just... _he_ doesn't even know what's going on. Everyone probably thinks he does, but he doesn't. His mum said it herself: _"there are no Deviants in our family."_ So, basically, either she was lying, or Harry is a mutant-freak. He's hoping _not_ for the latter.

... Then again, having your mum lie to you of all people seems a little hurtful. She's been honest to him his entire life; it's hard to believe this particular person would intentionally deceive him.

Just as Harry suspected (and dreaded), he and his mum are summoned by the principal after school on Friday. He just wants to _go_ _home_ -so badly- but knows if he does, he'll be in trouble. The situation is very fragile right now; one wrong move and they could banish -or worse: _kill_ \- Harry for possessing Myaló and Élenchos powers; AKA, Deviant powers. If someone has been discovered of concealing their identitiy, the punishment can and will be severe... which is why Harry is currently figetting like a dog at the vet's in his seat.

His mum places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Harry," she tells him, though, in Harry's heart (and as much as he does want to believe her), he knows it's just not true.

The door creaks open like a door in a haunted house and the principal emerges in. He saunters slowly to his seat behind his desk and slides the wheely chair closer to his victims. Harry swallows thickly. He's scared for being guilty for something he barely even understands. They don't teach the science of Deviants to students in school, so Harry learns all he can on the Internet - whatever the Internet offers.

"So," the principal drawls, his tone shadowed with a dark, prejudiced nature, "I'm sure you both know why you're here... well, at least Harry should know why he's here."

"Yes," Harry answers, trying to present confidence. If he acts reserved, it'd be too suspicious.

"Has Harry done something wrong?" his mum asks, imminent hostility arising in her voice. She doesn't like it when people were rude or talked down to her son. A protective mom... just what Harry needs to raise suspicions.

"Well," the principal says casually and horrifically calmly, "there have been several incidents over the past week, and there's been a lot of rumours and chatter that have reached my ears."

 _His hairy, cave-like ears,_ Harry thinks snidely _._

"So... you think my son caused these incidents?" Harry's mum asks, touching on an accusing tone.

The principal stays silent for a moment. "I only wish to resolve the rumours - see what is true and what isn't." His cold eyes fall upon Harry. "As you and your son may know, we have a very strict No Deviants Permitted law for this school, and a punishment of the students who are caught concealing their identity."

"I can assure you, principal," Harry mum says, slightly tempered yet composed and calm, "the only magic my son has is in his _marks_. Our family is _human_ ; we've inherited no Deviant blood."

The principal stares at Harry's mum with hard, unconvinced eyes. The moment lingers on with tenseness and hostility wafting in the air, but it's soon resolved with a little more persuasive words from Harry's mum that, no, Harry is indeed not -nor has ever been or will be- a Deviant.

Harry -who has stayed silent this whole time- feels his blood tingle and his chest coil upon hearing the words echoing from his mother. He wishes she was right, but it's impossible to say now that he has literally exhibited Deviant powers - _two_ Deviant powers. Everything isn't "okay"; as far as Harry's hope goes, it's like lingering on a string on the edge of a cliff.

The both of them are excused by an ireful principal who's malicious intentions already seem assured. Harry knows that he is not persuaded, and he won't allow Harry to get away with this.

 

 

 

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

 

 

Harry stands corrected.

On Monday, Harry is summoned down to the principal's office. People gawk at him as he stands and hurries out the classroom. Harry knows what they're thinking (he actually does; their thoughts seeped right into his mind); coincidentally, it's the exact same thing _he's_ thinking. He really hopes his expectations are false...

They're not. The moment Harry steps into the principal's office, the man is seen behind his desk with the familiar, malevolent black leather strap snaked tightly and securely around his hand. The man is not worried about hiding it; he strides with ease over to Harry with the thing wrapped around his hand, bestowing it to anyone who would've been looking.... only no one else but him and Harry were here.

Fear is like a poison. It slithers into Harry's bloodstream and seem to bite at anywhere it can - anywhere it can inflict pain. Of course, there is no _real_ pain - only the agony of knowing what lies ahead.

In his panicked state, Harry becomes vulnerable to his powers and they immediately take hold. Harry is still conscious, but his powers are now governing his actions and decisions. It's a defense mechanism for Deviants; when fear overrides you, it tends to paralyze you, so their powers had been naturally designed to take charge for their host.

In an instant, Harry can hear the principal's thoughts.

_"Filthy abnormality... how dare he try to hide himself in my schol and try to poison them inds of my lovely humans. He probably doesn't even know what's coming for him... I don't plan on going easy on this disgrace."_

Disgust and fear writhe within Harry simultaneously; however, disgust seems to win. The feeling curls inside Harry, churning his stomach. He feels the bile collect in his throat, but he doesn't throw up, nor does he particularly feel nauseous - just... _disgusted_ : disgusted with this human. Harry never did anything wrong; he didn't even know he was a Deviant. He'd been told his whole life he was human - pure and unmagical. Somehow though -deep inside- he is not disapppinted for who he is; surprised and a little disturbed, but not disappointed.

When the principal steps in front of Harry, they immediately lock eye contact and something gignormous occurs to Harry. In one second, Harry sees the man's soul reflected in his dark brown eyes. Pictures of what appears to be the principal's memories flash and blink right inside Harry's mind all at once. In just two seconds, Harry knows what this man's fears are, what foods he hates, all the woman he's been intrigued by, even ones passing by one the street, etc. He sees the man's family and their prejudice of Deviants and why they loathe them the way they do. This is a Myaló ability; not only can they read minds, but they can also read memories.

Harry sees everything, and after those two seconds pass, Harry immediately feels a grapple on the principal's mind. He doesn't know how to describe it, but he just _knows_ he can manipulative this man's mind to his will - make this person do whatever he wants.

Harry feels his Élenchos power glow, switching places with the Myaló as the feeling of control fills him. The power... it feels odd, yet intriguing, and ever-so _gratifying_. What Harry doesn't realize in that tiny moment is that his irises aglow with a magenta colour. When paused, it looks like a ring of hot pink lava. The irises seem to smear slightly in his eyes, unfixed as a circle. It would've scared the principal (Harry had already read his mind of imminent feelings) if Harry hadn't of trapped the man's mind into a state of paralysis.

There, in front of Harry, the principal stands with blank, drone-like expression on his face. Harry, from his conscious mind, witnesses the scene unfold before his eyes. He has felt _everything_ so far, and when he feels the principal's memories being sealed under a spell of Deviant magic, he is horrified, yet relieved. Now, since the principal does not remember why he has sent Harry to his office, Harry will not be hurt.

Harry's powers -as they mysteriously seem to have a mind of their own- replace the principal's thoughts with the belief that he'd sent Harry to his office for the purpose of asking him if he could take photos for the school yearbook. Harry loves photography, so to know this fills him with a fluffy joy.

Slowly returning to power over his own body, Harry watches as the principal (still under the Élenchos's power) saunters like a robot back behind his desk and slides the leather belt back into its home in his desk drawer, and even secures the drawers shut and.... swallows the key...?

It's like watching the cartoons Harry had seen on TV where the villain had completely engulfed the key in his stomach to prevent a certain character from accessing something; in this case, the principal is preventing himself (not on purpose, obviously) from accessing his punishment weapon.

"Oh," the principal says to Harry, as if he just realized Harry was here, "there you are." He sits on his black leather chair and tugs it towards his desk. "Please, sit," he says nicely, gesturing.

It's as if nothing every happened.

 

 

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

 

 

Even though Harry is thrilled by the ability of his powers, he starts to worry when he realizes his powers are operating on their _own_ without his consent. He comprehends this after he realized that _nobody_ seems to remember _anything_ about the rumours about Harry Styles being a Deviant - not even the teachers! Sure it's a relief, but it also means Harry's powers are loose and have a will of their own, and that's not good. What if Harry and his mum get in a fight? What if his powers mistake her for imminently wanting to hurt or harrass him? It seems he has that ability too; to sense the future choices people will make. It's interesting to be able to anknowledge the future; it's even assisted him in some of his classes when a teacher is about to ask a certain question and is going to pick Harry, or when his friends are planning to embarrass him for fun and Harry excuses himself before it can actually be initiated.

But.... his Deviant side also has access to that power, and that's a threat to the people Harry loves as Harry does not yet have a leash on his Deviant yet. He needs to soon or else bad things wil happen... he _knows_ they will - he can feel it in his bones, and it scares him.

Fortunately, something _good_  has occurred during the week, even through all the stress of having to deal with his newly-found Deviant powers. Him and Louis Tomlinson are in the same class together. Apparently Louis was having difficulties in his previous English class with his teacher, and the school allowed him to switch to this class. Harry can see why, too; Mrs. Teasdale is a wonderful teacher. Harry had accidentally read her mind one day and found nothing but kindness and a dying love for her daughter, Lux, and her husband, Tom.

... Although, something bad has also occurred during this week. Well, it's not _bad_ to Harry, but every time it happens, Harry can feel his Deviant seethe with frustration. It affects Harry, too, and he'll feel angry for no reason during the middle of class. The problem is not necessarily Louis himself, but his mind, which seems to have the 'audacity' to block Harry out of his head.

If Harry thought he was already drawn to Louis from the start, he was sadly mistaken. His attraction seems to have doubled now that his Deviant is intrigued by the small, football Captain. He feels _even more_ attuned to Louis than he was before. The boy's scent has become more potent and vivid to Harry; his presence fascinates Harry, and he can feel his Deviant urging him towards the small boy with every glance, though Harry resists, somehow able to tug back on the reins. His Deviant allows it... for the time being.

Harry can feel the determination of his Deviant to get to know Louis - learn who exactly he is and (most importantly) _why the hell_ he is able to barricade Harry from his mind. Harry agrees with his Deviant, though he knows -consequently- that he needs to learn how to cage this side of him before it gets out of hand again and hurts someone he cares about.

He is his own threat...

It's just a little bit _overwhelming_.


	2. ιт'ѕ ιn yoυr naтυre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a straight high school boy who strangely only attracts boys, and when he thinks he can trust his best mate, Stan, it turns out Louis is deeply proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL HARASSMENT, SEXUAL LANGUAGE, AND GORE!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

 

 ℓσυιѕ тσмℓιηѕση P.O.V

 

It's no surprise that Louis Tomlinson is a twink. Everyone knows this, and everyone's so desperately wants a piece of that prized apple bottom. However, because Louis is a twink not-at-heart, the truth of what females think about him is undeniable: they fantasize him with other boys - dream of watching the tiny, smart-mouthed boy receiving what that large, plump bum yearns for, even though Louis may not.

Yes, Louis is straight - or so he wishes he could be. Females are not necessarily attracted to him (even as they flock him mercilessly with goo-goo eyes); again, they simply just _fantasize_  him with another large, tanned and robust boy. 'Course, it's just what hormonal females like to do, yes? They enjoy the idea of two men together... but a twink and a man? -Oh, _yes_. It can't possibly get any _better_ than that.... then again, it is sweetening to watch a boy who's mouth rolls out a continuous stream of impudent and saucy language daily to get a taste of something that will indeed shush the boy's sass with whimpers and submitting puppy moans.

Oh, wouldn't that be nice...

It's not know why, but Mr. Tomlinson seems to possess the strange ability to turn even a straight man gay with just one look. 'Course, these males very often not do _want_ to admit their abrupt and frightening lust for the small boy, but it's just unavoidable. The only males who tend to not desire the beany boy are his close pals; though, it's always important to keep a sharp eye peeled at all times just in case, especially when you have a deviously carnal body like Louis does.

Sometimes (actually most of the time), Louis would like to saw off this bum of his. It's just... too _big!_ It jiggles when he does nearly _anything_ vigorous! When he runs, when he jumps - just anything! The only time when he feels secure is when he's walking or sitting because it seems at times when he's not walking or sitting that Louis' bum is radiating the sweet juices of an easily mistakable veneral idea.

Even for a tiny, dainty boy like himself, he's not that into submission. He's actually rather sassy, and it bugs him whenever people have the audacity to tell him to package back his venom. It's in his nature - since when has Louis ever listened to what others had told him to do? He's a stubborn mull and proud of it - end of story.

 

 

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

 

 

It's the day after Louis' last exam when his buddy, Stan, asks him to hang out after school. Stans his best pal - BFFs since Pre-K, if you may. To make a long story short, Louis trusts Stan, and besides, who doesn't feel like partying after exams?

One thing Louis has always known about Stan is how filthy rich he is. Like, this boy is _bleeding_ money. It's not that Louis cares a whole lot whether his best friend had a monumental house or buys nearly everything for Louis, but that it's just one of those things that sticks out there.

The January air is cold and crisp and nips at Louis' skin as the two trudge down the road of lining mansions towards Stan's. The snow has been picking up lately, consequently raising the air to frightening chilly levels, so it only makes sense that Louis dolls up in his woolly russet scarf and black jacket to keep him decently warm - simply for the timing being. Eventually it will be frigid, and because Louis' body is (unfortunately) dainty and lean, he will have to suffer through layers of coats and scarves just to keep him from freezing to death.

Louis peers up at Stan's family sign above the entrance door, marveling at the _real_ gold block before accepting Stan's invitation in as his best friend graciously holds the door ajar for him.

The winter protection is torn off immediately, unnecessary in this new toasty atmosphere. Lingering snow clumps sprinkle across the rug as Louis pads around for a moment before placing his boots on the shoe rack ( _"Keep the rack clean,"_ Stan would say, _"we can't have snow dribbling into others shoes, now can we?"_ ).

"Want some hot chocolate?" Stan asks, standing host by the kitchen's entrance, wheeled around to face Louis for the quick question.

Louis nods, and watches as Stan disappears around the corner. With nervous steps (and he doesn't know why), Louis enters the living room and plops down on the beautiful, black leather sofa. Stan has given him permission to just turn the Flat Screen TV on whenever, so it's Louis privilege to fish around the channels for "Spongebob Squarepants."

Butterflies are fiesty in his gut... and it perplexes him. Perhaps it's the aftermath of switching into so drastically different atmospheres at once, causing his body to go into a mild shock, or perhaps it was the rancid chicken he ate for lunch today that's coming back to haunt him.... or perhaps it was the dark miscief shadowing Stan's eyes that promised his inevitable (and unknown) intentions with Louis.

It seems all a bit odd, but when Stan returns with two steaming-hot mugs of hot chocolate, Louis' tummy does aggressive summersaults and backflips - something that's very hard to miss. Finding his instincts' edgy beliefs ridiculous, Louis shoves them away, choosing to ignore them - for now.

Patrick and Spongebob guffaw in the background as the hot liquid burns Louis' lips. Strangely, he can _feel_ his best friend's  eyes on him, and even strangely-er than that, Louis fidgets uncomfortably, surreptitiously scooting an inch away from him.

What's happening?

From the corner of Louis' eye, he observes as Stan rolls and knits his fingers together assiduously, though there's an unmistakable hint of agitation that seeps into the mix of emotions stewing from the boy. _Does he want to ask me something?_ Louis wonder _, is that what this is all about?_ Still, that doesn't explain why Louis is suddenly nervous.

Louis, deciding to take a break from the hissing singes from the hot chocolate, places the mug down gently on the glass table. Then, as he leans back against the leathery cushions, he's abruptly shot down onto his back by a pouncing force that addles his brain for a second.

Louis blinks up, startled at first to see Stan hovering over him, eyes dark with something Louis can't comprehend, though with the looming stare, Louis figures immediately that whatever is about to happen is not good. Stan looks almost... _possessed_ with the way he ogles Louis, drinking in the sight below him, growling and tightening his grip on Louis' wrists when the boy attmpts to squirm away.

"Stan _\- !_ "

Louis' cut off when teeth suddenly introduce themselves to his neck. The teeth -Stan's teeth- are vicious in their brawling attempt to chew up and mark Louis' skin. Louis doesn't know _how_ he knows that, but something in him just _knows_ that Stan is trying to 'claim him.' Call it primitive instincts... but... Stan is straight. He's never had _any_ sort of sexual interest in Louis before - ever!

.... Or, did he?

"Stan, _no!_ " Louis tries to protest, struggling against his friend, but to no avail. Stan is not only rich, but he's bloody _strong_ , too. _Curse these dainty biceps... and this feminine body_ , Louis castigates as he whimpers helplessly.

Stan then switches methods and begins _licking_ Louis, starting with his neck (both sides), his collarbones, his shoulders, then -due to clothing coverage (for which Louis very thankful for)- Stan growls a very sexually frustrated growl. _Is_ it sexually frustrated, or just a I-will-not-stand-for-this growl? Nevertheless, it's very defiant, and causes Louis to shudder tensely.

To Louis' distaste, Stan literally shreds open Louis' shirt with only small resitance from the fabric and instantly begins licking Louis' nipples, chest, and just anywhere he can possibly find skin.

" _S-Stan- !_ " Louis gasps. "What the _HELL?!_ "

He attempts to buck up his hips in hopes to throw the boy above him, but it barely hinders Stan's molesting. Louis shrieks, squirming some more, not ready to surrender just yet, though the simple thought of giving into sexual harrassment is foul and demeaning. What is he even _doing?_ Louis thinks, as he feels Stan's wet, hot tongue on his hipbones, lathering them with his saliva. Then the tiny, yet audible chime of Louis' mysterious instincts informs him that Stan must be _scenting_ him. _But what for?_ Louis nearly cries.

... For sex.

Louis then bucks his hips fiercely, projecting Stan off balance for a split second - a split second that Louis immediately takes advantage of. Using his thick thighs, Louis swathes them around Stan's neck, trapping him, then hastily (using all his might) flings the boy off his wet body. Stan lingers, growling for a moment in his protest, then inevitably tumbles to the floor.

Then Louis runs.

He runs right to the door, not caring about his clothes - just focused on getting the _hell outta here!_ But it's locked. The freaking door is _locked!_ Stan must've forsaw this. _He bloody locked the door on me,_ Louis mentally screams, very close to tears.

Unfortunately, Louis doesn't have time to try for the back door (or a window) in this house because a body is soon pressed up against his back, pancaking Louis against the door. He never even heard the footsteps coming...

Louis yelps for help, though it's obvious nobody else is here, so he simply tries again to struggle, but it seems that Stan has learned about Louis' methods and straddles him, paralyzing his movements with barely any space to offer in the tight sandwich between the traitor door and his even worse traitor best friend. Louis whimpers when he feels Stan's hot, wet mouth on his ear.

"Gonna tear you open, Lou," Stan whispers sexually to him, though it rolls disgust in Louis' stomach, "gonna make sure our classmates never look at you again... seen how they wanna have their way with you, Lou, but only I can do that... only I can have you."

"Please, no, Stan," Louis pleads, finally releasing the watergates, "I don't _want_ it."

Stan reamins unaffected. "Gonna fill you up, bestie... you're never gonna leave... not gonna let you." He delivers a sploppy kiss to Louis ear, causing the smaller boy to sob harder. "Gonna make you like it, my sexy Loubear," he then growls out - gravelly and frustrated. He forcefully bites Louis' ear, the gentleness vanished with sexual aggressive, and Louis makes the pain known.

Then something happens - something neither Louis nor Stan intended - something Louis very likely would never forget, yet it's something that happens so quick and without Louis' guidance that seems more like a blur than an actual memory. Louis' body moves so suddenly and so... unauthorized that it almost scares him in the process. It's hard to visualize, but from what Louis can see, he's miracuously wormed out of Stan's grasp and... latched onto the boy's neck with his legs and just perches there.

Louis sees into the boy's terrified eyes for just a split moment, reluctantly absorbs the genuine fear of his best friend just before clutching either side of his head, and -with his sudden new-found strength- Louis (without say) twists and yanks, kinda like how one would pop an apple off its stem, but this time it's not an apple - it's his best friend's head.

Stan's body twitches just before collapsing to the floor with a muted thud, and Louis drops the severed head as it rolls and drools fresh blood onto the clean tiled floor. The same expression is plastered on Stan's face -horrified and shocked- even as it may not necessarily be attached. It's when Louis regains consciousness does he scream at the top of his lungs.

 

 

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

 

 

_"Nobody knows why this happened, or how it happened, but police are investigating the crime scene vigilantly. The only witnesses found were the neighbors close by who'd reportedly heard several screams coming from inside the house at the time before police arrived at the scene of the crime. I have a witness with me here. Say, what did you hear?"_

_"I just walking my dog past the house when... uhm... it sounded like someone screaming bloody murder.... but that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was how_ silent _everything went afterwards."_

_"Did anybody come out of the house afterwards?"_

_"No. I didn't see anybody... then again, I had my back turned for a few seconds while I called 9-1-1."_

_"Thank-you. Well, it seems the Grimm behind this case has yet to be discovered. Anybody found suspicious should be reported immediately. Anybody found hiding the alleged murderer shall also be reported immediately..."_

 

 

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

 

 

Louis blows his nose into the seventeenth tissue that afternoon, severly traumatized beyond his wildest imagination. He crumples the tissue into a wrinkled ball and sluggishly dumps it into the trash bin beside him, heedless of the several other snot balls littering around the bin.

"So, you just... ran out the house then?" asks his Vet Clinic boss, Mr. Cowell.

Louis nods, whimpering.

"Did anybody see you?"

"I, uh..." Louis shrugs, removing another tissue from the nearly-empty box, "I don't.... I don't know." He trumpet-blows right into the tissue, repeating the same routine by dropping it into the bin.

"Louis, you're missing your eyes."

Louis blinks up at him with a loud sob. "What?"

"Your eyes. They've soaked your face, and you're ignoring them."

"Oh." Louis wipes his pasty, tear-stained face and rubs his eyes, discarding some worn-out eyelashes in the process. His face still feels sticky and hot. Then again, his mind won't stop reeling with the stucco of pictures from his best friend's blood and severed head.

On that note, Louis sobs again. He doesn't even understand _why_ \- he... He hasn't even registered precisely what just happened two hours ago. He just came bolting to the Vet's office because, well, his parents would be no help -they'd just turn him in!- and when he saw Mr. Cowell, it just all came flooding out. Still, even after now, his boss hasn't been hard on him once. It's almost like... he _understands_ why, he...

Louis turns to look at Mr. Cowell suspiciously as his boss washes his hands from picking up the missed snot balls of Louis' and tossing them into their rightful home in the bin. Mr. Cowell seems to be aware of Louis' gaze and smiles at him, twisting off the faucets and sauntering over to his saddened employee. He kneels down in front of him, and it's then Louis realizes.... this isn't any ordinary Veterinarian.

"Louis," he begins, his voice naturally gruff and solemn, "I've known you for about a year, and in that year I've realized something you probably haven't... and I think it's time I told you why exactly you incessantly attract males and... receive information that people normally don't get out of the blue."

"And why I rip their head off if they try to kiss me?" Louis asks bitterly.

Mr. Cowell sighs. "It's all in your nature, Louis. That's all I can say." He stands, staring down at Louis and offers him a calloused hand. "Well then, I can't have you sitting in my office where guests can simply stroll in whenever, can I?"

Louis hesitantly shakes his head, puzzled at the statement and what he meant exactly, but regardless accepts his boss's hand and is tugged onto his feets.

Mr. Cowell leads Louis into a secret entrance behind... a bookcase. Of course. Louis watches as Mr. Cowell reaches through the books, seeking around until a tiny click can be heard and entire bookcase shudders open, revealing a secret tunnel that offers delicious mysteries and a dark setting... that is until articifial torches light up the walls, flaming up one after the other. They enter, and Louis whirls around- _startled_ -when the bookcase automatically clamps shut.

The journey through isn't very long. They eventually make it to a small area that's similar to Mr. Cowell's office, except there's a change in atmosphere. Perhaps it's the stale, dusty air, or perhaps it's the overwheming number of papers and books piling the floor and desks... or perhaps it's the frighteing photographic pictures of demonic faces taped to the walls, each with different red marker wording on them; names, probably identifying who is who.

Louis' scared, that's for sure, but he's not as scared as he is... _intrigued_.

"So, Louis," Mr. Cowell says, "ever heard of a Deviant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, were you expecting that? I know I wasn't... okay, actually I was, but that's not the point. COMMENT!! I wanna know what you think! :D
> 
> OH!! And please read this: there will be no updates all next week because I will be spending the entire week with my grandfather. The reason I can't update is because he doesn't have Wi-fi there. I'll be writing, of course, but I won't be active at all. 'Course, there's the chance I may go to Tim Horton's and use the Wi-fi there, but I just thought I'd tell everyone in advance in case it seems like I'm being rude by not replying to anyone's comments.
> 
> Thanks! You guys have been AWESOME!! :D Also, I apologize for the unbearably short chapter, but I just couldn't resist the delicious cliffhanger at the end.... :)
> 
> I also have to clarify one last thing... I mean nothing against Stan. He looks like a really nice guy and obviously this kind of thing between him and Louis would never happen. This was just for story purposes. Also, Louis would never do that kind of Grimm thing, but I think that's obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> SPIDER-MAN, SPIDER-MAN, DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER CAN!! SPINS A WEB, ANY SIZE, CATCHES THIEVES JUST LIKE FLIES, LOOK OUT!! HERE COMES SPIDER-MAN!!!
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Comments? :)


End file.
